


I said I'll always be there

by seosmaryosep



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I miss johnten too, It makes u feel sumn ig, M/M, Semi Fluff?, but then heart hurty, if you blink you'll miss kun lucas and hyuck, luv the bear fam okay, now stream take off bc same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosmaryosep/pseuds/seosmaryosep
Summary: “I’ll call you later okay? Wish me luck.”“Like you need the luck,” Johnny scoffed, “You’re gonna kill it out there Ten, you always do. "





	I said I'll always be there

_ 1:47AM CDT _

 

_ “- no mine’s like honey, - the honey- no you have to taste it!” _

 

Johnny snorts quietly, eyes rolling as he watches Mark yell out a scandalised  _ what _ in retaliation to the rather suggestive comment whilst a pair of eyes looked at him (he was the one filming) ‘innocently’. Johnny would be disappointed in himself if he expected the person  _ only _ had pure intentions whilst making that comment. He knew better than that, if the memory of a wicked grin followed by a shrug of shoulders after wrapping up filming for JCC.

 

Said person was none other than Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Also known as Johnny Seo’s ride or die, his day one, his homie, his  _ darling  _ best friend…

 

You get the picture.

 

He hadn’t seen his best friend since… maybe when NCT 127 flew Thailand with Ten in tow, management figuring that bringing along the Thai idol can help navigate their way around being native to the country. In the few short days they spent there, the best friends were practically glued to the hip, until 127 left to attend scheduled events, leaving Ten confined to the hotel they were staying.

 

That was 4 months ago.

 

He couldn’t blame him, he never would. NCT being a culturally diverse group had Ten and Johnny appreciate the little time they could spend with each other, previously having to balance out interactions with sixteen other members, now turned to nineteen with the addition of Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang in WayV.

 

If the size of their group was one thing, the fact Ten and Johnny promoted in different units was a whole other issue. Johnny being in 127 meant he’d be in a different dorm To Ten, practice separately to Ten, be whisked away to promote in different countries than Ten.

 

Just spending a whole lot of time  _ without _ Ten.

 

_ Consequences of promoting in the most overworked unit, I guess _ .

 

Yet Johnny couldn’t bring himself to complain, both he and Ten knew what they signed up for the moment the managers explained the concept of their group and how members would be in certain units and other won’t. It was just unfortunate that they hadn’t been sorted into a unit together aside from the Black on Black promotions for NCT 2018.

 

The older boy remembers how the younger had debuted first in NCT U; how he grew from the timid Thai boy who could only communicate through english, mainly to him, Mark and Jaehyun, and overly-emphasized gestures, to a confident dancer who was well on his way to fluently learning his  _ fourth _ language.

 

He witnessed how hard-working the Thai idol was at learning Mandarin, multiple language-learning apps downloaded on his phone which he regularly used whenever he could, often on back in the dorms or during a flight to wherever. Ten also confided in the Chinese members of the dorms, constantly asking what a certain word meant and encouraging them to test him at random times to help strengthen his pronunciation and knowledge.

 

Sometimes Johnny felt a pang of jealousy when he’d see Kun tease Ten when he’d get a word wrong, or when Lucas cheered happily when Ten would translate a sentence or word correctly, or when Ten would be able to add in to the conversation with the others in the language, Winwin chatting away with him, arm slung round his shoulders. Even when Chenle and Renjun would occasionally visit Ten in the dance studio, demanding that Ten speak to see how much he had progressed. But especially when he’d see Hendery hang around Ten, despite fully knowing the newly graduated SM Rookie was Ten’s appointed teacher in his new dorm.

 

He shouldn’t be so affected, really. Johnny knew how Ten felt when he had been chosen to be part of WayV; the Chinese unit of NCT. He had been so stoked to finally be a part of something  _ fixed _ , something to keep him grounded, than be in a unit that he didn’t really feel a part of, not when the member lineups would change and it was solely a waiting competition within the group to see who would be able to promote.

 

That was one reason of many why Ten was such a perfectionist. Despite debuting in the first unit and introducing NCT to the world, the aspect of NCT U being a rotational group that would introduce different members gave the younger Thai the insane drive to prove himself to the company, staying up until the early hours of the morning holed up in the practice rooms to improve his dancing and vocals over and over again until he felt satisfied that he had done enough. Johnny had been by his side then, mostly pulling at his arm gently at 5am to pull him towards the dorm and head back home to catch the few hours of sleep before training all over again.

 

The work pulled off, now he was promoting with WayV in China and was soon releasing his first album with them. Ten had given a preview of the song and Johnny never felt so proud for the members of WayV, the song sounded  _ amazing _ and was so catchy that some of the other members of NCT had the chorus slip of their lips quietly in a horrible rendition of broken chinese (Renjun and Chenle had the  _ time _ of their lives making fun of everyone). 

 

Most of all, Johnny was anticipating what would happen in the bridge, the smooth transition from the chill trap to something much heavier. It was a moment he was certain that was meant for Ten, he was built for the spotlight. He had asked Ten to give him some spoiler a while ago when the both of them finally happened to be in Korea at the same time, but the smaller man simply laughed in his face and waved off his request, saying  _ you should wait patiently like everyone else asshole! _

 

Johnny laughed to no one in particular, the clear memory of Ten smiling brightly as he slapped his arm burned into his mind. It was nearing two in the morning, and he should’ve been asleep hours ago, but the release of the music video for Take Off was nearing and he couldn’t afford to miss that, Ten would probably be mopey with him about it and he didn’t know when he’d next see the boy to make it up to him. Yes, Johnny was tired, the effects of the Chicago concert hours earlier finally taking a toll on him, but it was nothing compared to seeing the flourished fruit of all of WayV’s long months of hard work. Ten’s hard work.

 

Johnny had just sat up on his bed, careful to not wake the rest of the sleeping boys, when his phone grabbed his attention - flashing a notification in the darkness of his room. .

 

**New from SMTOWN:**

Upload: WayV 威神V '无翼而飞 (Take Off) MV'

 

Johnny’s heart almost jumped out of his chest.  _ This is it _ . The long awaited hours of gruelling practice Ten put himself through, weeks of calls at ungodly hours when Ten had needed reassurance and it’s all come to this. Just from the preview of Lucas 

 

He grabbed his earphones from his bedside table and connected it to his phone, heart hammering against his chest, and pressed play.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was 3pm where Ten was, he was currently in China preparing for WayV’s global press conference for Take Off with the other members of the chinese unit when Kun’s phone went off, the alarm signalling the release of their music video and their minialbum.

 

The Thai idol paced around backstage, chest constricted. Of all the days his body chooses to seize up, it just  _ had  _ to be the most important day for him. Great.

 

_ Pull yourself together Ten Chittaphon,  _ Ten thinks, _ you’ve worked your ass off to get to this moment. _

 

If he was allowed to be honest, Ten didn’t know if he would be able to pull himself together. It took three years. Three years since his debut and he was  _ finally  _ able to release his first album in a fixed unit.

 

It had been a long, laborious journey. Being added to the lineup of WayV after having no group promotions since Black on Black, Ten was eager to be back on the stage with his members again. 

 

He’d finally be side by side with Kun; the eldest of the group and deserving the title of WayV’s leader, also having to wait three years to just  _ debut _ after being included in the chinese version of Without You and Black on Black

 

He’d be able to promote in a group with Winwin and Lucas, after seeing them work tirelessly when the older of the two promoted with NCT 127 whilst the younger debuted in the second lineup of NCT U

 

Then there were the new rookies: Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang. They were a breath of fresh air once they had been introduced to him and the others, all three bringing such different skill sets that had complimented well with their dynamic as a group. Ten often conversed with Yangyang and Hendery, the latter solidifying his status as Ten’s official chinese tutor in their dorm, Xiaojun being more on the quieter side, but all three had made an effort to make Ten not feel left out as the only member who was not fluent in chinese.

 

Ten was grateful for all six of them, having to learn a new language in such a short time span was daunting but all of them stood by his side as he raked over numerous chinese learning books and apps on his phone, patient with him.

 

In return, Ten guided them during dance practice. Of course, he couldn’t make them be like him, but he was happy to give in his input whenever they asked for tips on where they could improve. At first Ten was cautious, knowing how…  _ particular  _ he could be, but the other boys simply smiled and assured him that it was okay, and that any advice is helpful.

 

The boy closed his eyes, praying for his heart to seize its thundering against his chest, to no avail. Usually he’d go to the his members to calm his nerves, but the others were just as, if not, more, anxious than he was. It probably wasn’t best to saunter to them now and add to the pile of worries all of them were facing together.

 

So he grabbed his phone to contact the next best person he could go to.

 

_ Johnny. _

 

Ten was eternally thankful to have someone like Johnny by his side. The older boy being one of his first friends that he made when he stepped foot in Korea in 2013, all goofy smiles, tan skin and  _ awful _ bowl cut hair.

 

They both had stuck to each other since then, conversing entirely in English when Ten wasn’t yet comfortable at speaking Korean. There was an ongoing joke between the older members of NCT that Johnny and Ten were secretly boyfriends, given the amount of indecent jokes they’d make at each other, the natural gravitation both boys to go to each other during practices and the fact that no one knows Ten like the back of their hand like Johnny did, and how no one can read Johnny how Ten could. Sometimes the other members of NCT had to remind them to keep their close friendship inconspicuous prevent their image being tarnished.

 

He supposes he wouldn’t  _ mind  _ dating Johnny, he has said before that he’d date him if he were a girl in that one interview years ago and the Thai idol doesn’t discriminate against gender when it comes to love. With their dynamic, nothing probably would change, both boys were often found by each other’s side or wrapped around each other comfortably, aside from probably more sneaking out the dorms at night, to venture out to what they call their  _ bro dates _ .

 

But that wasn’t important, he had a career he deeply cherished so he wasn’t just yet going to focus on dating. The whole idol dating scene wasn’t his thing and it generally gives a bad rep for rookies - which he still was. He was happy Johnny was there who he could lean on to for support and how he was the very same for the older boy.

 

Ten remembers the morning he was debuting in NCT U, how Johnny sneaked into his dorm at ass o’clock before they set off to the salon to simply whisper words of encouragement against his temple as he brought him into his arms for one of his bear hugs. Ten didn’t even send a text, it was like he just  _ knew _ .

 

He remembers doing the same to him when Johnny was set to debut in NCT 127 during their Limitless comeback, how jittery he was the night before when Ten visited the 127 dorm. Ten quietly pulled him into one of the rooms whilst everyone was in the living room, cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, eyes boring into Johnny’s with as much ferocity he could muster to calm him down, reminding him that he took ten years of his life to prepare for this moment and how  _ ready _ he was to own the stage.

 

Sometimes, Ten would be such a brat he didn’t know how Johnny had put up with him all these years. When he made the cut to be part of WayV he had a shitty friend moment and had neglected his friendship with the boy for the sake of getting more practice time alone, dancing, singing,  _ improving _ .

 

_ Johnny had enough when Ten managed to go almost two weeks without contact with his best friend. The older boy stormed into the practice room where Ten was, earphones plugged in and eyebrows furrowed in thought. He was on the floor currently reworking choreography he was set to release for WayV’s new music video, but matter how long he danced he just couldn’t quite get the vibe he was looking for and it was bothering him. _

 

_ “Ten, you’re going home,” Johnny whispered harshly, yanking him to his feet, startling him. “You’re literally going to die slaving over this.” _

 

_ Ten rolled his eyes, “Shut up Johnny, I have to perfect this,” He pried the taller’s hands away from where it was gripping his arm, “I’ll head home soon, okay? I’m- I’ll text you when I’m home, I’m almost done.” _

 

_ “Bullshit!” Johnny looks offended, Ten had the  _ nerve _ to lie to him. His own best friend. “Everyone’s worried about you, Kun’s terrified that you’re going to faint from how little you eat- don’t give me that look, I know you’re not eating properly! Even Hyuck’s been bugging me about how you are and you know that boy’s not one to fuss over people.” For someone with a six-foot frame, his voice considerably quietens, head dropping to rest on Ten’s shoulder. “And how can I- how can I tell him I have  _ no _ idea how you are, when I haven’t been able to even speak to you properly for the last two weeks?” _

 

_ Ten’s eyes begin to water, carding a hand through the older’s hair, “There’s a lot on my plate right now John, you know that. I-” _

 

_ “What, enough to ignore your own best friend?” _

 

_ There’s a sniff. Ten doesn’t know if it was him or Johnny, but it was clear both boys had a wave of hot tears rolling down their faces.  _

 

_ Johnny breaks the silence. “I get it Tennie, I really do.” He pulls at the dancer’s waist, mentally noting how thin he’s gotten, “I know how much WayV means to you, how much being in a fixed unit means, hell, it’s been  _ three  _ fucking years since debut for you to have this moment but,” He lets out a shaky breath, “Not like this. Not in exchange for your health. I’m- I’m off on the world tour in a couple of weeks and I won’t be here to do damage control over your stupid shit, you idiot.” _

 

_ Ten lets out a teary laugh, it’s so like Johnny to not dwell on anything negative for too long. “I’m sorry,” He starts, arms wrapping around the older’s neck so he could cradle his head, “I’ve been a bit of a shitty friend, haven’t I?” _

 

_ “No shit, Sherlock.” Johnny says pointedly, “A shitty, best friend, but the bestest best friend I have, so I choose to put up with you.” _

 

_ Both boys break apart laughing, wiping away the tear streaks on their faces. Ten knew there was no way he’d be able to go back to practicing again, so he gathers the rest of his things, stuffing it into his bag. Johnny makes a move towards the door, waiting for him. _

 

_ “Come on loser, we’re going to binge-watch Marvel and you have no say in it whatsoever.” _

 

Ten pondered over the chat screen whether to message, it was probably just past two in the morning and he could be asleep, notorious for being a bit of a heavy sleeper.

 

To his surprise, he sees three familiar dots pop up, then disappear, then pop up again, repeatedly. He snorts to himself, typing a quick message.

 

**_Tennie❤️_ **

_ Cat got ur tongue? _

_ I see u typing _

_ Why u even up mister _

_ its like 2am _

 

**_Joh-ZADDY💗_ **

_ Ur mv _

_ wtf _

_ Ten what the FUCK _

 

**_Tennie❤️_ **

_ U WATCHED IT _

_ penny for ur thoughts  _

_ i DEMAND evaluation oh great seo _

_ so i know what to work on lol _

  
  


**_Joh-ZADDY💗_ **

_ Here u go again smh _

_ Stop being a perfectionist damn it _

_ But yh i watched it! _

_ wait _

_ U ok to ft real quick lol _

 

**_Tennie❤️_ **

_ 15 mins max _

_ make them count seo lol _

 

**_Joh-ZADDY💗_ **

_ oh my god SHUT UP _

  
  


 

Ten smiles, immediately tapping to facetime Johnny. He picks up immediately. “So, what do you think?”

 

_ ”Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul what the  _ heck _ was that!”  _ Blasts through the dressing room and Ten panics, diving for his airpods. “This is so unfair you all look so good- who replaced Winwin why is he shirtless- the dance break holy crap- actually wait, rewind, I took a screenshot of your part and it’s now my new contact photo for you”

 

Ten cackles, eyes crinkling and whiskers prominent, “Let me guess, it’s the green eyes part?”

 

“Damn, how did you know?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took awhile for the older boy to stop his incessant rambling, but he had eventually calmed, the effects of watching WayV’s music video. Ten would definitely deny, but he had felt his cheeks flush when Johnny mentioned the  _ leg part _ of the dance break, a horrible description but Ten instantly knew which part he was referring to, he did, after all, partially helped make the choreography for it.

 

“I’m still not over that part, your stare was so intense, like, what was the need?”

 

Ten chuckled, glancing over to the clock on the wall,  _ nine minutes _ , “I’m making sure everyone knows who the lead dancer is, duh.” He crosses his legs. “Anyways, enough about me doofus, now tell me more about Chicago!”

 

Johnny shifted, now relocated to the living room and was lounging on the sofa, “It felt so  _ weird _ , like it just like going to another city on tour but,” He releases a breath.  “I did it Ten, I told you I’d bring them home.”

  
  
Said boy smiled, chest swelling in pride as he watched his best friend ramble on about the concert in Chicago, how he had cried (Ten snorted,  _ of course _ Johnny would) and how happy he was at fulfilling the promise he made during an NCT Life recording, “You know I’m really proud of you, right?”

  
  
Johnny smiled, but it wasn’t his usual smile that would rival the twinkle of all the stars in the sky. It was a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, even through the screen of his phone. “I miss you,”

  
  
And there it was, the painful constrict of Ten’s heartstrings. Ten didn’t have to reply for Johnny to know he felt the same. They were two halves that made one whole after all.

  
  
“You know... I just really wish you could’ve been here to experience it with me Ten.”

 

“Me too John, me too” The younger smiled down sadly at his lap. The one place Johnny wanted to take Ten was to his home city, but life, like always, doesn’t go according to plan, so while Johnny did take the 127 members to Chicago, he did so without Ten.

 

The moment between the boys was quickly interrupted when one of the main producers from the press conference knocked on the dressing room door, announcing WayV had five minutes to get ready and be in position.

 

Ten stood up hastily, “Duty calls John, I have to go now.” He looks over to Kun and nods,  _ now or never,  _ “I’ll call you later okay? Wish me luck.”

 

“Like you need the luck,” Johnny scoffed, “You’re gonna kill it out there Ten, you always do. Say hi to Lucas for me, I miss my other twin tower.”

 

Ten chortled, “Will do!” He ends the call hurriedly, throwing it on top of his bag and makes his way to his members, rubbing the back of Lucas’ shoulders, not forgetting to mention Johnny’s regards and the younger visibly brightens. 

 

All the members smile knowingly at the two, pumping themselves up for the most important performance so far in their career, making their way to the stage.

 

Johnny slumps against the sofa, phone slipping from his hand to bounce against his leg, he looks up to the ceiling, making a silent prayer that a certain performance somewhere in the world goes smoothly.

 

“You’re thinking too loudly, Johnny hyung.”

 

The sudden voice makes Johnny flinch in shock, clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle the uncharacteristic yelp that he lets out. " _Hyuck?_ "

 

The youngest of NCT 127 smiles sheepishly, "Hi hyung, "Donghyuck was famous for his resistance to sleep, often staying up to play games on his phone for hours whilst the other boys slept peacefully, "Was that Ten hyung? How is he- how are the others?"

 

"They're about to perform their new song," The older replies, beckoning the younger over to sit next to him, "Stayed up to watch the music video and I needed to FaceTime him."

 

Donghyuck plops himself down on the couch next to Johnny and curls up against his side, "Bet you freaked out over Ten hyung doing the leg thing and his stare," Johnny looks down at him scandalously, " _What?_ I watched the music video too you know."

 

"Did anyone tell you you're such a _brat_?" Johnny huffs, pulling the tanned boy over to his lap, the other squeaking over the sudden shift, "Anyways, you should be going to bed around now. We have a long day coming."

 

The sun kissed man laughed against Johnny's collarbone, "Like you can talk, Hyung."

 

Neither boy made a move to go back to their rooms, basking in the comfort of the moonlight and each other.

 

"Hey papa bear?"

 

Johnny smiles against Donghyuck's hair, familiar with the childish nickname the younger gave him, "What is it Hyuckie?"

 

"Mother bear's going to be completely fine. He's the best dancer of all of us after all."

 

Johnny shoves him off the couch and onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This simple [prompt](http://www.twitter.com/badye0ja/status/1126061460323545088) I made on my twt turned into this monster lol.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Go easy on me hehe it's my first fic EVER so i'm babie
> 
> find me here:
> 
> [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/seosmaryosep)
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/badye0ja)
> 
> (update: I can't link properly lol someone please help)  
> (update #2: the links now work!!)


End file.
